A computed tomography system comprises a radiation device for generating a radiation beam for traversing an object, a detection device for generating projection data being indicative of the radiation after having traversed the object, a moving unit for moving the radiation device and the object relative to each other, in order to generate the projection data at different acquisition positions of the radiation device relative to the object, and a reconstruction unit for reconstructing a computed tomography image of the object based on the generated projection data. In order to reduce the radiation dose applied to the object, the object may not be irradiated at all possible acquisition positions along an acquisition trajectory, along which the radiation device is moved relative to the object, but only at some of these acquisition positions. However, the computed tomography image, which is reconstructed based on these sparsely sampled projection data, may have a reduced image quality.